


Jealous II

by Nova_H_Huntress



Series: Jealous [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_H_Huntress/pseuds/Nova_H_Huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of Jealous. Hope you all enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Or you can just move into my room." I smiled up at Sam, whose hair had fallen into his face as he picked up one of my boxes.  
"You're already half moved in, Y/N." He pressed his lips to my forehead before taking the box down the hall.  
Sam and I had been together for six months now. I had always been worried that things might get a little weird, since we already lived together, but we had decided to keep our separate rooms until now, only staying in each other’s rooms a few nights a week. My relationship with Sam was everything I had ever wanted and more, nothing had changed except for the fact that I could act on wanting to lean over and kiss him, and hug him from behind when he was reading or on his laptop, and I could tell him that I loved him and have him know what I really meant.  
I picked up my pillows off of my bed and carried them over into Sam's room. "Sammy, I might need help, these are so heavy." I pouted jokingly at him. He smiled walking over to me, taking the pillows from my arms.  
"I've gotcha." He grinned, wrapping his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.  
"My hero, how will I ever repay you?"  
"You can repay me by not being so damn disgusting and cutesy, and turning my brother back into a girly man he was." Dean said, walking past the open door.  
"Don't mind him." Sam leaned down, and pressed his mouth to mine. This kiss sent shivers down my spine, all of the nerves in my body now on end.   
"YOU TWO NEED TO GET OUT HERE." Dean shouted from the library.  
Sam tossed my pillows onto his bed and grabbed me by the hand, dragging me out into the hallway behind him. When we got the library, Dean had Sammy’s laptop open, and had a video playing with the volume turned all of the way up.   
*This is the third body that we’ve found in the last week, the skin completely missing. It’s been sent to the lab, like the other two, for the police to identify.*  
“What is that?” I asked, stepping forward to get a better look at the screen.  
“Three bodies found completely skinless in Oregon in less than a week. I don’t know about you guys, but this sounds like something up our alley.”   
I looked from the computer, to Dean, then to Sam. “I have never heard of anything that does this.”  
“Well, you guys can start the research, and I’m going to do some shopping. You guys want anything?” Dean asked, picking his car keys up off of the table.  
“Coffee, two cranberry redbulls, and one of those caffeine chocolate bars with the cute little owl on it.” Sam looked at me, eyebrow cocked.  
“Make that two redbulls and a few regular chocolate bars, I’ll cook some real food.” He told Dean. I glared at him playfully and pouted. He made his way over to me, wrapping his long arms around my body. “I don’t want you to overdose on the caffeine.” Sam pressed his lips to my forehead before disappearing towards the kitchen.   
I walked around the library, pulling books off of the shelves, and curled up in front of my laptop. After flipping open a notepad, I got started on my research.

After what seemed like hours of the three of us sitting in silence, one of us occasionally making runs to the kitchen for refills on coffee, beer, or snacks, Dean’s voice finally broke the silence. “What time is it?” He asked, standing to stretch his legs.  
“3:49.” I answered, not breaking eye contact with the screen. I had somehow found my way to some Japanese monster database and things were getting very interesting.  
“Already? How long have we been working on this?”  
“15 hours, since you’re up would you mind bringing me more coffee?” Dean grabbed Sam’s cup and walked across the library.   
“I think I found something.” I said aloud, my eyes still scanning over the article.   
“What is it?” Sam bolted up from his chair to stand behind me, reading the article over my shoulder.  
“She’s called a Nikusui. She’s a Japanese monster that looks like a young girl, and she eats human flesh.”  
“Well that’s disgusting.” Dean said, as he reentered the room. “How do we gank this bitch?”  
“It says that we have to show her the bones of one of her victims, and she turns to dust.” Sam read out loud.  
“That’s going to be difficult, and gross.” I said shutting my laptop.  
“We’ll figure it out on the way, in the meantime, we all need to get some shut eye. We roll out in about four and a half hours.” Dean ordered, before turning and heading to his room.  
Sam lifted me in his strong arms, and carried me to his, now our, bedroom. Very gently, he set me down on the bed, walked over to his closet, and tossed one of his plane grey t-shits at me. He stripped down to his boxers, while I removed all of my clothing except my panties, and slide his large shirt over my head. Sam shut off the lights and got into the bed with me, pulling the covers over us, and me closer to him.   
“Try and get some sleep Y/N, you’ve worked very hard today.” He placed a light kiss on my forehead.  
In return, I pressed my mouth fully against his, put my head on his shoulder, and said, “Goodnight Sam, I love you.”  
“I love you.” I closed my eyes, not realizing how sleepy I actually was until this moment, and sank into the darkness.

 

“This is seriously gross,” I peered over at the skinless body laying out on the silver table. “In all of my time, I have never had to remove bones from a body.”  
“Good thing you’re not, Sammy is, now get your butt back over to that door and keep watch.”  
I rolled my eyes at Dean and walked back over to the door, looking down the hallway to make sure that the coast stayed clear. After what seemed like far too long, the boys came out with a bag full of bones.  
“Okay, now let’s find this freaky bitch and end this.”   
“Maybe you shouldn’t get so close to her Dean, she might look like one of the girls from your porn stash.” I laughed.  
“She does have a point.” Sam said, a smile on his lips.  
“Ha ha, very funny guys.” He hitched the bag up onto his shoulder and kept walking, Sam and I following suit.   
We didn’t know exactly where she was going to hit, so we had just been circling where she had attacked before. It’d felt like we’d been driving around for hours, before out of the corner of my eye, I saw something. “Dean, stop.” I nearly yelled, pointing out of the window on Sam’s side.   
There was a girl walking around, aimlessly it seemed. She was hunched over, her dark hair falling into her face, slowing trudging forward.   
“So what’s the plan? It’d seem a bit easy to just walk over there and flash her with the bones.” I asked, looking back and forth between the boys.  
“Not going to be so easy,” Sam said, unbuckling himself, “Looks like she’s going to be a little distracted.” Sam bolted from the car, I looked at what he was running towards. The Nikusui was gaining pace, towards a couple that was walking down the street, holding hands, and looking up at the sky.   
“Come on.” Dean jumped out of the car next, I had to fight with the seat to get out. “SAM, STOP!” He grabbed the bag of bones, and I reached for the metal pipe in the back seat and we both shot after Sammy, who was running and screaming towards the monster, and the couple who were looking at him, and the monster, and scared frozen.  
I almost couldn’t believe what had happened next. The Nikusui jumped Sam, who was completely weaponless, and tackled him to the ground. I pushed harder as I ran towards them, Dean now behind me, Sam choking the monster.  
I smashed the pipe into her head, knocking her off of Sam, then grabbed a fist full of her hair, and shoved her head towards Dean. “Do it, show them to her.”  
He opened the bag and spilled the bones onto the ground in front of her. She screamed and started to turn to ash, I could feel her hair crumbling in my hand. Sam got up off of the ground and came to wrap his arms around me, pulling me to him tightly.  
“Okay, okay, that’s enough. Let’s get home.” Dean said, tossing the bag onto the ground, and making his way back to the car. I pressed my mouth to Sam’s before grabbing his hand and following his brother.

 

“This is the last one.” Sam walked into the room with my last box, kicking the door shut behind him, and placing it on the floor in the corner.  
“Thank you.” I smiled up at him. I was sitting cross legged on the bed, fresh out of the shower after the long drive, only in underwear and a baggy t-shirt. Sam crossed over to the bed and stretched across it, pulling me into him, wrapping his arms around me.  
“So this is real, huh?” He asked, looking down at me.  
I pinched him lightly, and then kissed his jaw. “Yes, very real.”  
“And to think, a little over six months ago we weren’t even together. I’m so happy that you’re here with me.” Sam brushed his fingers across my cheeks.  
“Six months can be a long time for people like us.” Time was never guaranteed for hunters, especially the Winchesters and anyone close to them.  
“It really is. You know, with us time isn’t promised, and we don’t know if we’re going to make it past tomorrow, but whether I don’t make it past next month, or I live for the next fifty years, I want to be able to say that I got to spend every minute from here until the end, knowing that you were mine.” He was staring into my eyes, his face serious.  
“I’ll always be yours, Sammy, always have been.” I tried to reassure him.  
“I know how dangerous it is, but, it can’t be any worse than what we’ve got going for us now. Y/N, will you marry me?”  
My pulse quickened in my veins as my heartbeat sped up, my entire body tingled. I pulled his mouth to mine, kissing him hard. “Yes, Sammy. Yes, yes.” I said in between kisses.


	2. Jealous III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three of Jealous. The idea was given to me by purple_mango who wrote me, "I'd love to see like 6 months down the line, they're already married and things are going great. Maybe the reader finds out she's pregnant. But not in the typical way. How cool would it be if she got banged up on a hunt, and Cas is there to heal her, but as he does he's the one that tells them."  
> I hope that you like it, and I hope that it reaches your expectations.

“Yeah, sure thing.” Sammy said before hanging up his phone and sticking it back in his pocket.   
“What was that about?” Dean asked, looking up from my computer.  
“Uh, there might be werewolves running loose in Texas.” He looked at us, his expression kind of sad.  
“Werewolves? We haven’t had werewolves in a while, that sounds like fun.” I smiled, walking over to Sam. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pressed my face onto his chest, breathing in his scent. He ran his hands through my hair before leaving a light kiss on the top of my head.  
“We should probably get going soon,” Dean closed the laptop and pushed his chair back. “I’m going to the weapon room to get the silver bullets.”  
Sam and I walked to our bedroom to pack a few days’ worth of clothes for the trip, once we were inside and it felt a little more private, I started to dig through my clothes. “Are you going to be okay?” I asked, not looking at him. I knew that werewolves were kind of a touchy subject for him.  
“Uh, yeah. I think I’m going to be okay. I don’t really think about it, I just still feel bad about what I had to do.”  
“I know, baby.” I shoved the clothes into my duffle.  
“I didn’t really know her,” He was talking about the werewolf girl that he’d met shortly after starting to hunt with Dean again. They’d slept together, and she’d turned, and since there was no cure he had had to kill her. “I just wish that there would have been some way to help her.”  
I made my way to him, stretched up onto my toes, and kissed him. “You did what you had to do, sweetie. I know you regret that, but you saved more people that got hurt.”  
“I’m glad that I married you.” He smiled, kissing me on the nose.  
Sam and I had been married for almost a year now, and although not much around here had changed, it’d been the best year of my life. A lot of people worry that things will change, but all of our changes had been good ones. If anything, Sam only seemed to love me more, and had always been so protective and always doing stuff for me.  
I kissed him again, “I love you, let’s go catch us a werewolf.”

 

“Did it bite you ma’am?” We were all looking at her closely.  
“No,” Her pouty, full lips quivered. “No, it didn’t. But it nearly scratched me, that’s when I sprayed it with mace.”  
“By chance, have you ever seen any of these people?” I asked pulling the photos of the victims out of the folder and laying them across her table. She pushed the bleached hair out of her eyes, looking at each of the photos closely.  
“Not personally, but I’ve seen them around. On campus and at some games, they all play sports.”  
I looked from her to the boys. “Okay, that’s a good start.” Sammy nodded.   
“Well, we’re going to take off. Thank you for all of your cooperation ma’am, here’s my number if you can think of anything else.” Dean handed her one of his fake business cards with his phone number on it and winked at her. Same old Dean, trying to get girls.   
After leaving Alice’s house we headed to a diner down the road from our hotel. We’d been seated and ordered, waiting for our food. “-but I don’t know if it’s going to try to come after her again.” I was saying.  
“But then again, we don’t know if it’s not.” Sam countered. “We don’t know what it wants.”  
“He’s right, this is the first victim that hasn’t had their heart ripped out, and he might not be done with her yet, tomorrow is the last night of the full moon.”   
“Yeah, but what if it’s not one of the regular werewolves, what if it’s like those wolves from that college that we went to a couple of years ago? They didn’t need a full moon remember?” I asked.  
The waitress came to the table, we stopped talking about the case until she had finished putting the food on the table and walked away. I shoved a huge bite of burger in my mouth, chewing slowly to enjoy the taste. This was part of the reason Dean and I had always been best friends. As much as I had always loved Sammy, and loved spending time with him, I couldn’t keep up with his healthy life style. Dean and I had always shared a love of almost too greasy burgers and beer. Lately though, the smell of beer had been making me nauseous and I hadn’t been able to drink it.   
“You know, when we have a kid you’re not going to be able to eat like that for a while.” Sam joked, using his finger to wipe food from my mouth. I stopped chewing and looked at him. Children was something that we hadn’t really talked about, although we’d been together two years, and married for almost one, I just didn’t think it was something that would happen for us. “I was kidding, Y/N.” He said when he saw my face.  
“So back to the werewolves... I suppose that we should go ahead and stake out her house overnight, just to make sure that everything is all right.”  
“Yeah,” I agreed.  
“You can stay in the house and watch her, just in case it gets in before we find it, Y/N and I can watch from the car.”

 

“Did he just?” I asked, looking from the window to Sammy.  
“Yeah, sure did.” He laughed. I shook my head, Dean winked at us before closing the curtains.   
We’d been waiting there for what seemed like hours before we saw movement around the outside of the house. “Y/N, look.” Sam pointed out of the front window at the shadow lurking around the bushes on the side of the house. I glanced at him before cocking my gun, filled with silver bullets, he did the same. Quickly and quietly we both got out of the car, slowly making our way towards the house. “You go around that way, I’ll take this way.”  
I reached up to kiss him, “I love you.” It had become a routine, just in case it was the last thing we’d ever say to each other.  
“I love you.” And we split up.  
It was quiet, too quiet, as I slowly crept around the house, keeping my eyes and ears on red alert. That was when I saw it. I had made it to the other side of the house, were I should have met Sam, but he was looking closely at something, not paying attention to what was surrounding him. The werewolf was stalking him, getting ready to pounce.   
“SAM!” I screamed, shooting. 

 

“SAM!” I heard Y/N screaming at me, and then a gun shot. I turned quickly, the werewolf was running towards her, through her across the yard and into the house. A sick crack rang through my ears as she crumpled to the ground.   
I aimed and pulled the trigger three times and the wolf fell to the ground. Ignoring the second body, I ran towards Y/N, hot tears streaming down my face. “Y/N…” I whispered, pulling her into my arms. She had blood coming out of her mouth. She was still breathing, but her breathes were shallow. Gently, I hoisted her up, and quickly made my way to the front door, kicking it. “DEAN, DEAN LET ME IN!” I screamed. “CAS.”  
The front door flew open, Dean looking at us, panic stricken. “What happened?” He asked. I pushed past him, carefully putting her on the couch.  
“I don’t know… we split up, and when we made it to the back of the house she yelled my name and shot at the werewolf, but she missed and it through her. She fell and just stayed there.” I was freaking out, crying, shaking. I couldn’t lose her, not yet. Y/N was everything to me, all that I had left past Dean and Cas. We were supposed to get to spend the next several years together, I was grateful for the few that I had, but I couldn’t lose her, not yet, not like this.  
“CAS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!” Dean yelled looking at the ceiling. He turned to Alice, “Go back to your room and wait there until I come get you.” She nodded and did as told. “Did you kill it?”  
“Yeah, the body is still in the yard.” I couldn’t take my eyes away from Y/N, she was beautiful, even now.  
“I’m sorry, I did here you.” Cas’s voice filled the room. “You called?”  
“Y/N, she’s hurt. Can you heal her?” I asked, looking from her to Cas.  
He walked over to us, cocking his head to the side and looking at her. “Please go stand by Dean.” I stood up, kissed her lightly on the forehead, and went to go stand over by my brother, who put his hand on my shoulder. We both watched as Cas looked her over, placing his hand on her face, he squinted his eyes, focusing. The sound of her gasping for breath was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard. I rushed to her side, laying my head on her chest.  
“She will sleep for the rest of the day and most of tomorrow, but I do not think that she should go on any more hunts for a while.” He said, matter-of-factly, looking at her and then me, and then Dean.  
“Why, what’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked.  
“Y/N is with child, if she had been any more damaged, the fetus would not have made it.”  
The words kept repeating in my head, I just couldn’t believe what had just been said. I looked towards Y/N, she was pregnant. She didn’t look different, didn’t look like there was a whole other human growing inside of her, a whole other human that we had made. I felt like I couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe for a second. I never thought that this would have ever, could have ever happened.  
“Sammy, are you going to be okay?” Dean asked, looking at me with huge eyes.  
“I’ll get there, we need to get rid of that body and get her home.” I forced myself to say.

 

My whole body hurt. It felt like I had been thrown off of a house. Oh, that’s right, I was thrown into one. It took me a second, but I finally got my eyes open. I was laying in mine and Sam’s bed, in our room, at the bunker. How long had I been out? My muscles screamed at me as I sat up, carefully got off of the bed, and tried walking down the hall towards the kitchen.  
“Y/N, what are you doing? You shouldn’t be out of bed.” Sam hurried towards me, taking me into his arms, holding me almost too tightly.  
“I was thirsty.” I said, hugging him back. His smell wafted up my nose, causing me to sigh deeply and lay my head on him.  
“Let’s get you back to bed, I’ll bring you something.”  
“Sammy, I feel like I’ve been in bed for two days. I want to stretch my legs.” I complained, pulling away from him.  
“You have been in bed for two day, but I need you to rest. We almost lost you.” He pulled me back towards him, holding me very close to him. It must have been a close call, he had never acted this way with me before. “There’s something that I need to tell you.”  
Raising my head, I looked up at him, his hazel eyes holding mine. “What’s wrong?”  
“You’re going to want to sit down,” He said, pulling me back into the bedroom. Sammy tucked me back into the bed, sitting facing me, holding my hands between his. “When you hit that wall, you crumpled, it was the worst sound I’d ever heard. We had Cas come heal you.”  
“So I’m okay now?” I asked, looking at him. If Cas had come to fix me, there should be nothing wrong with me.  
He sighed, “Y/N, we’re going to have a baby.”  
It felt like the clock stopped, my whole body went rigid. “What?”  
“When Cas healed you, he saw it. If the damage had been any worse, the baby wouldn’t have made it.”  
“So… what are we going to do Sam? We’re both hunters, we haven’t talked about it, planned for it, even thought about it. What do we do?” My chest started to fill with anxiety, my breath quickened. I was freaking out.  
“What do you want to do? Do you want to go through with it?” He asked, looking at me. His face was beautiful, I could tell that he’s been thinking about it, he had already knew what he wanted.  
“What do you want to do?” I asked him, intertwining my fingers with his.  
“I’ve been thinking about keeping it, I mean, this is the safest place in the world almost. You can stay here and be the head of research, be cute and pregnant, and we can all be one huge family.” He smiled at me.  
“Okay,” I smiled back, pulling his face towards me to kiss him. “Okay, let’s do it. Let’s have a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this part, I think that I will write one last part for this and then I'll be on to something else. If you have any suggestions or want to leave comments, or want something written for you, just leave me a comment and I'll do what I can. Thank you all so much, I appreciate every comment, like, and read. You're all so important, and it makes me feel good that you've actively been asking for things.  
> Nova XO


	3. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's several months later and it's getting really close to baby time. You are frustrated, excited, and nervous.

I looked at the messy pile of crib pieces lying on the floor in front of me and then down to the pieces of crib in my hands that I was trying to screw together. Sighing, I reached around my huge pregnant belly for the instructions, looking them over to make sure that I was doing this the right way. “How is it that I can kill a coven of Vampires, but I can’t build a damn crib?” I asked myself aloud, frustration heavy in my voice.  
“Because you’ve never killed an entire coven of vampires by yourself.” Looking up, I found Sam leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face. “I was supposed to start that when we got back.”  
“I got bored, you were on your way back, and I didn’t have anything to do.” I felt pretty pitiful watching him look at me the way that he was.  
Sam pushed off of the door frame and made his way over to me, reaching his hand out for me to take. With one hand on my belly, I reached for his outreached one, and let him pull me up. Slowly, he turned me around, putting both hands on my huge baby bump, and his chin on my shoulder. “I’ll get it done, babe. You just need to relax, stress isn’t good for our baby.”  
“I know, I know.” I sighed, placing my hands over his, “I just wanted to be helpful. I haven’t been able to do anything in months. It’s irritating and exhausting.”  
“You’re absolutely adorable when you get frustrated.” Sam kissed my cheek. “And you are helpful, we would never get anything done without you.”  
“You know that you did just fine before I showed up, now you just don’t have to do as much research.”  
“Hey now, I never did research anyway.” Dean’s voice filled the room. “It’s looking pretty good in here guys.”  
“I made Castiel paint it, I didn’t like the white.” The three of us stood there, looking around the room quietly. This was going to be new and strange for us all, and it was only getting closer. Sam and I, with Dean’s input of course, had spent most of the last eight or so months talking about our daughter’s future. There was a very slim chance that I would be hunting again for a while, only because none of us felt very comfortable with the idea of leaving her alone with a stranger. Charlie came and went as she pleased and Cas would literally pop out of the bunker in the middle of a sentence, leaving both pretty unreliable for child care. She wouldn’t be raised like the boys, which had been both of their fears when we first found out that I was pregnant. I would keep her here with me, and when school came around she would go to school. If she wanted to become a hunter, which we would all discourage, then that was up to her but she wouldn’t be allowed to train until she started high school.  
“I could really go for some ice cream right about now.”   
“I think we have some in the freezer, let me go get you a bowl.” Sam kissed the top of my head and disappeared down the hall.  
I looked back into the room and Dean was on one knee picking up the instruction paper. “I can put this together real quick.”  
“I forgot that you were good at this kind of stuff.” I smiled at him, thinking back to a time when Sam had gone to Hell and Dean had gone to start a life with Lisa and Ben. Even without Sammy, or me, or Bobby by his side, he still managed to find happiness in his temporarily normal life.  
“Yeah, don’t worry about it. What’s it been, four or five years, six maybe?” He kept his eyes steady on the crib pieces in his hands, piecing them together perfectly. I knew that he didn’t like to talk about it considering the rough way that he had to let them go, so I kept my mouth shut, although he’d seen and been with plenty of women since, I knew his heart would never feel quite the same.  
A few minutes into watching Dean, I heard Sam’s heavy foot prints padding down the hallway. He wrapped an arm around my waste, gently pushing the frosty bowl into my hands. I took it from him gladly spooning the creamy vanilla and caramel into my awaiting mouth. I could feel the baby moving around in my belly with happiness.  
“I was supposed to do that,” Sammy muttered when he had finally noticed what his older brother was occupying his time with.  
“Just consider it a gift from little Emily’s favorite Uncle Dean.” He grinned at us. Sam and I looked at each other and then back at Dean.  
“Emily, huh?” I asked.  
Although I was about ready to pop, we hadn’t yet picked out a name for our daughter. Dean had known that of course, and that made me wonder how long he had been thinking up a name for her.  
“Why Emily?”  
“It’s simple,” He started, already building up the sarcastic tone that he seemed to enjoy using on my husband. “A couple of letters from Ellen and a couple of letters from Mary. Ellen was kind of a mom to all of us, and well..”  
“Do you want to be called Emily?” Sam asked, rubbing my belly. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He smiled, when we both felt her kick.   
“Emily Winchester, I love it. Thank you, Dean. It’s beautiful.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” He was screwing the last bit of the crib together. “It just kind of came to me.”  
“I’m going to take this to the kitchen,” I placed the spoon back into the now empty bowl and separated myself from Sam, who gently reached for my face to bring my lips to his for a soft kiss.

A little while later I was lying in bed reading when Sam came in and flopped carelessly next to me. Closing the book around the bookmark, I looked over into Sam’s stunning hazel eyes and for a second hoped that the girl living inside of me would be blessed with those very same eyes, the ones that still manage to take my breath away.  
“You know, pretty soon we’re going to have a baby, and then we’re never going to be alone again.” His voice was smooth as honey.  
“We’re already never alone,” Giggling, I pull his huge callused hand to my mouth, pressing my lips gently to each of his fingertips. “We’ve got Dean.”  
Sam curled his fingers around my hand, pulling me over to straddle him, but my big pregnant belly kept me from seeing a clear view of his face. “Do you know just how much I love you? Do you know that when I first saw you every thought in my head cleared, and all of time stopped, and the only thing I could see was you? At that moment, I hopped that one day I would get to kiss you, and love you, and as impossible as it seemed, because of this life and the fact that we were just passing through town, I had prayed that we’d get to this point, and here we are.”   
My heart felt like it had grown in my chest, tears were escaping down from my eyes. “You’ve never told me that.”   
“Yeah well, I’m trying to woo you.” Even though I couldn’t see it, I could feel the grin plastered to his face. Now Sam gently rolled me over, and rolled even more gently on top of me. I could feel the excitement building between us, and then I could feel the release if pressure and wet sensation.   
“Uh…” I said panic stricken, Sammy must have heard it in my voice.  
“I know you get a bit nervous but I won’t hurt you, baby. I promise.” He said softly, as if he was trying to comfort me.  
“No Sammy, it’s not that.. Uhm, I think Emily is coming, right now.” Gasping for air I sat up, moving to get off of the bed. “I’m going to get ready, can you please go get Dean?”  
“Emily is coming, right now?” He stopped and looked at me in disbelief. “I’m about to be a dad?” Sammy looked down at his hands and then back up to be with a smile on his face.  
“Yes baby, and if we don’t hurry she’s going to come out on this floor.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” He kissed my forehead before running out of the room screaming for his brother.   
I had just finished packing up the bag that had everything we were taking for Emily when both Winchesters bust through the bedroom gasping for hair like they’d been sprinting around the bunker.  
“Okay, cars on and warming up,” Dean directed towards me, and to Sam, “grab that bag, get your wife, and let’s hustle.”  
Sam came towards me and did what he was told, carefully pushing me towards the door. I stopped abruptly, almost to the door when I realized that we were forgetting something. “What’s wrong sweetie?”   
“Where’s Cas?”  
“He’s got some Angel business.” Just then an earth shattering pain ripped through me, it felt like period cramps but so, so much worse. I screamed out, as I bent over holding my stomach.  
“You are not telling me that he’s too busy to come see my baby being born?” I shouted.  
“Y/N, it’s going to be okay. I’ll call him again.” Sam said while Dean helped me to the car.  
We were halfway to the hospital when another contraction ripped through me, and again I started to scream. Sam, who was sitting next to me, reached for my hand and let me squeeze.  
“Y/N, you know that I love you dearly, but please don’t have Em in my back seat.”  
“SHUT UP, DEAN.”  
A flapping of angel wings sounded in the car and Castiel appeared in the passenger seat. “Am I too late?”  
“Just in time to hear Dean get ripped a new one.” Sam chuckled.  
“Hey Cas, nice to see you.” I breathed.  
“You’re daughter it going to be very healthy, and a great hunter.” He looked at Sam and I with the same serious face that he always had.  
“She gets to choose.” I said bitterly, Sam clutched my hand to prevent me from throwing a punch.  
“Yes, and she will. Emily will choose to learn how to hunt, but will still go to school and learn like a normal child.” Cas turned to look out the window.   
“Everything is going to be fine, Y/N.” And I believed until I had another contraction, which caused me to scream, and grunt, and squeeze Sammy’s hand tightly. “Uh, you might want to step on it Dean.”

* * *

I looked down, into very familiar hazel eyes. Hazel eyes in a beautiful new face. Emily had the most beautiful face, the most beautiful eyes. When I could tear my eyes from her, I looked up at Sam, who was beaming down at us proudly. We were his girls, I knew that he would do everything in his power to make sure that she, at least, would be protected.  
“Hey.” Deans voice echoed around the mostly quiet room. Both Sam and I looked at him, smiles glued to our faces. He walked towards us with Cas on his trail. “Oh wow,” he reached down and caressed her face gently with his large pointer finger, “This is one beautiful little girl,” and then to her “Uncle Dean is going to have to take you with me to pick up chicks.”  
“Daddy doesn’t think so.” Sam cocked an eyebrow at him. I smiled my biggest smile up at him.  
“I like it when you say that.” He kissed me softly on the forehead. “You’re a daddy now.”  
“And you’re a mommy, and you did a damn good job, look at that beautiful face.” Sam wrapped his arms around us both, and I knew that the happiness that I was feeling now, was the kind that would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's been a while, and i am so sorry. I hope that ending this will make up for the lost time, and I should be starting something else really soon. Again, I'm so sorry for how long this took. I'm still taking suggestions and what not to write short stories for others.  
> Nova XO

**Author's Note:**

> Literally took forever to get this second part out, and I am so sorry. I might decide to add a little bit to it, in the future a bit. If you have any suggestions, if you like it and want more, or is you want me to whip you up something, let me know. I'm always open for anything, just leave me a little something to keep me going.  
> XO Nova


End file.
